


No Control

by sarcastic_stydia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hiatus, M/M, X-Factor, im going to hell, im so sorry mother, larry stylinson - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_stydia/pseuds/sarcastic_stydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and Louis have sex after they perform on x-factor for the last time before hiatus. With a little bit of Simon and Louis fighting in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and it was 2 in the morning. whoops

“Harry, what the hell are you doing?” Louis laughed as the taller lad picked him up and spun him around. They had been ushered off the X-Factor stage, bodies buzzing full of adrenaline from the emotion-filled performance. This being their last performance for a while, but they deserved the break and made sure the fans knew that.

“I’m excited, Lewis. Aren’t you? We are in the process of switching labels, and then, we can come out and go on public dates and-”

“Slow down, Harry. You've still got a couple of months with Modest and Syco.” Simon sneered. 

“This is the reason why we're leaving. You never supported our relationship and forced us to hide it. We all knew that so many of the fans already think we are a couple, but you were hell bent on saying that it would ruin our image and the band. It hasn't affected anything and it won't.” Louis said coldly to the other man who glared and walked off without another word. 

Harry, who had been standing quietly holding Louis back from doing anything stupid, broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself.” He tried to lay his chin on Louis, but the smaller lad moved out of the way, grabbing Harry's face instead. 

“No, babe. You don't have to be sorry for wanting us to be a normal happy couple. there is nothing wrong with that. I want it too.” he caressed Harry’s cheek. His green eyes seeming to sparkle with hope, but maybe it was just the adrenaline. “C’mon, let's go party.” He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him towards the dressing room to change. 

————————————————————

Harry came stumbling into the hotel room pulling a sober Louis behind him. “I'm not that drunk, Lou, just a bit buzzin’.” he giggled. 

“It took five bloody tries for you to get the door open, babe. I'd say you're a bit tipsy, just not as much as Niall and Selena. They were the ones drunk off their arses.” Louis laughed watching Harry kick off his shoes, literally, and pull his shirt off. He then slumped onto the bed. Louis took off his jacket and shoes and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. 

He coaxed Harry to sit up and drink the water. After Harry finished the bottle, his foggy mind had clearly a bit, enough that he flipped Louis over so that he was under Harry. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss the the older lad’s lips. When Louis went to weave his hands into Harry's hair, they were pinned down. Louis let out a small whine. 

“No touching, baby.” Harry teased. 

“You bugger. Do something.” Louis groaned. 

Harry smiled and dipped his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. He bit and the older lad’s neck who writhed below him moaning. 

“Harry,” Louis rasped as Harry removed his shirt and pulling down his jeans. Harry smirked before letting go off Louis’ hands and rolling off the bed. Louis sucked in a deep breath as Harry removed his tight skinny jeans and boxers in one swift movement. 

Louis stared hungrily at his boyfriend and motioned for him to crawl back into the bed. Harry muttered soft praises as he kissed down Louis’ chest and stomach. He palmed Louis through his boxers watching him grip the sheets tightly. 

“More.” he moaned. 

Harry pulled of the lad’s boxers and took him in his mouth. Louis hissed and jerked his hips upwards. Harry bobbed up and down on Louis length. When he could feel Louis getting close, he stopped, pulling off with a pop. Louis whined at the loss of warmth. 

“M’gonna fuck you now.” Harry rasped. 

“Don't use a condom. Wanna feel you.”

“You sure, Lou?”

“Yea, yea. We're both clean. I'm ready.” 

“No prep?” 

“No. I'll be fine. Still stretched from where you fingered me in the dressing room earlier.” 

Harry grinned, grabbing the lube from the side table, squirting into his hands and rubbing it onto his cock. “I'll be gentle.” He whispered softly as he climbed back over Louis positioning himself. Louis groaned as Harry pushed in slowly. He didn't move letting Louis adjust. 

“Fuck, Haz. Move!”

Harry rocked his hips slowly at first, picking up speed as Louis let out filthy moans and cuss words. He buried his face into Louis’ neck as he adjusted at a new angle hitting Louis’ prostate. Louis moaned so loud that the whole floor could probably hear him. it didn't take much longer for Louis to release onto his and Harry's stomachs, which was enough to send Harry over the edge with another loud moan. Harry rocked through his orgasm before pulling out of Louis. he grabbed the older lad and pulled him close. 

“We’ll take a shower in the morning. Okay, love?”

Louis nodded already almost asleep. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: sarcastic-stydia  
> also comment for more if you actually liked this shit


End file.
